


Sun x Kali

by alexical



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexical/pseuds/alexical
Summary: Inspired by some fan art also just testing the waters
Relationships: Kali Belladonna/Sun Wukong, sun wukong/kali belladonna
Kudos: 5





	Sun x Kali

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some fan art also just testing the waters

This was something that Sun could get used to. 

And at a guy his age, who wouldn’t?

He’s pleased knowing he’s caught the attention of an older woman. 

Kali works her tongue up and down his shaft, obviously loving Sun’s reactions. He’s throwing his head back and biting his lip.

She goes up to kiss him, and he reciprocates, even if he doesn’t like Kali doing that after blowing him. He’s always making an exception.

He thrusts his hips in sync with her head bobbing when she goes back to pleasing him. Keeps his hands to himself like he was told to do so.

The house was going to be empty for a few more hours. It was going to be a good day.


End file.
